learning his future
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: Sam has leaped back to the project but in the future and not as himself but into a very familiar face when the person he leaped into life is on the line how personal will the leap become when he realises that he will leap home. And who are all the new faces at the project. Will he fail or will he succeed.


Quantum leap story

Sam has leaped back to the project but in the future and not as himself but into a very familiar face when the person he leaped into life is on the line how personal will the leap become when he realises that he will leap home. And who are all the new faces at the project. Will he fail or will he succeed. Set after blood moon but before mirror image for Sam and the present project but 5 years after mirror image for the future project.

Spoilers for future stories in some chapters and for various eps this chapter has spoilers for a leap for Lisa

Around Sam the blue aura surrounded him and he leaped. He looked round feeling as though he had been there before but his swish cheesed brain couldn't remember where or when.

He got off the bed he had been sitting on since he leaped in and started walking towards the mirror at the side of the room when he heard a familiar voice

"Al I'm going to meet Donna now, what are…? Is that ok?" He turned round and saw Beth in front of him he looked towards the mirror and saw his best friends staring back not looking much older than what he was now. Then he remembered. Donna! His wife…

"Yeah that'll be fine I'm going to see how Sams doing" Sam replied guessing he was still leaping

"He's at the project as usual or he's leaped again .Ziggy said something about he had leaped again but in not sure if he finished that leap." Beth replied which made Sam think that he had gotten back home.

"Oh I'll check on the way" Sam said as Beth kissed him then left the house

"Beth is a great kisser, isn't she Sam?" Al said which made Sam jump not hearing the imaging chamber door open.

"Someone's jumpy!" Al continued after seeing Sam jump.

"Well so would you be if you had leaped into your best friend for the second time?" Sam said it made Al chuckle slightly "Well at least you know how I act!"

"Not helping. Do you remember the last time I leaped into you?" Sam asked remembering the time when he had a different observer for a while.

"When I was on trial for the rape and murder of commander's Rikers wife? Yes!" Al replied

Sam sighed "There was a time then when I had a different observer because there was 100% chance you would be executed!" It was the first time he had ever told Al about this. He in fact had forgotten until this leap.

"Oh," Al said slightly saddened from what he heard.

"Anyway, what can you tell me about why in here?" Sam said trying to move away from the topic.

"Oh ah," Al said then taped a few buttons on the handlink. "Well you know who you leaped into. Ziggy says you've leaped into the future June 20th 2004," Al said. He looked back at the handlink and hit it then shrugged.

"That's imposable. I can't leap into the future and you look the same as you do now 5 years in the future…" Sam said confused

"Don't ask me in just telling you what I know!" Al said.

"What else can you tell me?" Sam asked again.

"Oh well, Ziggy says you apparently leaped home last year but you still leap sometimes. I leap with you and i still observe you most of the time but Sammy Jo, Beth Goshie or Ti…" Al hit the handlink "Na, oh Tina." Al finished.

"That's all very useful but why am I here and why as you?" Sam said going round the room.

"Oh Ziggy doesn't know. He has been too wrapped up with trying to find out about the future." Al said and he then looked to see Sam's glare. Then he taped some buttons on the handlink "Ah I have something according to Ziggy you're here to stop me from…." Al hit the handlink "From what Ziggy ah….." Al stared at the handlink "Ziggy, if you don't explain what this is about in going to kill you?" Al shouted looking up.

"From what Al," Sam said but before Sam had even finished al had gone back thought the impinging chamber door Sam sighed then headed to where he guessed the future project was.


End file.
